Profiter de la situation
by Nanieblue
Summary: ***Cangel*** ou presque lol POV Cordelia durant l'épisode "Les coulisses de l'Eternité" Sur le trajet qui les ramènent à l’Hypérion, Cordelia se remémore ce qui vient de ce passer


**Titre : **Profiter de la situation  
**Auteur:** Nanieblue  
**Copyrights: **Les personnages suivant sont la propriété de Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, Warner Brothers, Joss Whedon et David Greenwalt.

**Spoiler:** Cette histoire se passe durant l'épisode « Les coulisses de l'éternité »

**Pitch** : Sur le trajet qui les ramènent à l'Hypérion, Cordelia se remémore ce qui vient de ce passer.

* * *

La soirée avait été mouvementée pour Angel & Co. Après un très bon début de soirée, des tenues magnifiques, une salle de spectacle somptueuse et une première partie de ballet très émouvante, tout c'était enchainé. Des esprits avaient possédés Angel et Cordelia, Gunn avait été blessé par une sorte de laquais avec un masque bizarre. Wes, Fred, Cordy et Gunn avaient combattus des dizaines d'autres laquais, tandis qu'Angel avait rendu sa liberté à la danseuse étoile. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que du mauvais, Gunn et Fred avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à s'embrasser ce soir.

Angel conduisait, Cordy assise à ses côtés, tandis que Wes et les deux amoureux étaient installés sur la banquette arrière. Tout le monde était très silencieux. Alors que le vampire faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passé, Cordelia, elle, retournait la situation dans sa tête. Elle se remémorât chaque instant et des tonnes de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais une était plus importante que les autres : _Ai-je profité de la situation ?_

Tout avait commencé par cette robe, en se préparant, elle avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit Fred au magasin, "Faire perdre la tête à Angel" ! Elle s'était regarder dans le miroir et la seule chose qu'elle se demandait c'était si Angel allait l'aimer dans cette tenue. Elle s'était préparée dans cette optique : plaire à Angel. _Mais pourquoi ?_

A son arrivé à l'Hyperion, elle était nerveuse. Il n'y avait pas de quoi pourtant ! Nerveuse, comme si elle avait rendez-vous. La pensée d'un premier rendez-vous avec Angel lui avait traversé l'esprit. "Je sais qu'il va se mettre sur son 31 pour toi.", voila ce que Fred lui avait dit et voila pourquoi elle était nerveuse.

Elle s'était pressée de monter jusqu'à la chambre de Fred, où celle-ci se débattait pour attacher sa robe.

"Attends Fred, je vais t'aider.

La jeune physicienne s'était retournée et était restée bouche bée devant Cordy.

- Tu es magnifique !

- Merci, je peux te retourner le compliment.

- Dit pas de bêtises ! Comparée à toi, je suis une gamine. Un petit moustique, comme dirait Charles.

- Fred, n'agit pas comme telle. Tu n'es pas une gamine, loin de là, et puis il y a en bas un homme, qui est loin d'être un gamin et qui attends avec impatience de te voir dans ta magnifique robe.

- Cette soirée... Cordy ... Je n'arrive pas à exprimer ce qui se passe, ce que je ressens, mais dans l'air, il y a quelque chose de spécial. De très romantique, de magique ! Là, je passe pour une gamine, je sais !

-Fred ! Arrête un peu de te rabaisser comme ça ! Je le ressens aussi. C'est spéciale oui, nous sortons tout les 5. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peu partager un moment de détente, sans démons ni créatures bizarroïdes. A part bien sûr notre cher patron vampirique.

- Angel ! Il va être envouté par cette robe.

- Tu sais, il en a vu d'autre durant ces 200 dernières années. Je ne crois pas qu'une simple robe pourrait lui faire tant d'effet !

- Tout dépend qui porte la robe !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

Elle n'eut pour réponse que les joues rouges de Fred. _Pourquoi Fred n'arrêtait pas de lui parler d'Angel ?_ Tout ça l'avait troublé et ce n'était pas terminé. Une fois sortie de la chambre de sa collègue, Cordy avait ressenti des petits picotements dans son estomac. Le trac, elle avait le trac ? Non, impossible, Cordelia Chase n'avait pas le trac, Cordelia Chase avait de l'assurance, Cordelia Chase avait confiance en elle. Pas si confiance, ce soir. Elle avait ralenti l'allure, avait respiré un grand coup et au moment où elle allait entrer dans la chambre d'Angel, elle l'avait entendu parler à Lorne :

"Lorne, Cordelia est....

Elle avait prit une pause langoureuse le long de la porte, elle était certes nerveuse, mais elle ne laisserait rien paraître.

– Je suis quoi ?"

Fred avait peut-être raison, cette robe faisait peut-être de l'effet à Angel. Elle s'était sentie à la fois flattée et un peu gênée de le voir la regarder comme ça. _Troublé, Angel, mais non, pourquoi le serait-il ?_ Elle avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait tenté tant bien que mal d'avoir l'air le plus détaché possible. Mais c'était assez difficile de garder son sang froid, avec un vampire et un démon vert à cornes qui la regardait avec tant d'intensité.

"Ce soir nous sommes un couple élégant et raffiné prêt à applaudir un spectacle de danse classique. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Que ça me va très bien."

Il lui avait sourit et bien malgré elle, un sourire immense s'était collé sur son visage et ne voulait plus disparaître. C'était une soirée spéciale, elle en avait bien prit conscience, là, à l'Hyperion, en train de descendre les marches de l'hôtel, au bras d'un homme séduisant, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire et de la regarder avec beaucoup d'admiration.

***

Avant de prendre place dans la salle de spectacle, Cordelia, que la situation avait rendue très nerveuse, avait préféré se calmer en inhalant des huiles essentielles. L'effet relaxant fut assez puissant et quelques minutes après que le spectacle ait commencé, elle avait sombré dans le sommeil. Les applaudissements l'avaient réveillée et cette petite sieste improvisée avait réussi à faire tomber son stress. Mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Après avoir partagé ses soupçons avec son équipe, Angel avait décidé d'aller fouiner, et Cordy l'avait accompagné. Son esprit aventureux avait pris le pas sur son stress. Plus besoin de stressé, c'est plus un rencard, c'est le boulot, avait-elle relativisé. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle croyait avant qu'Angel ne lui fasse encore perdre ses moyens.

Alors qu'ils avaient descendu les marches pour aller aux coulisses, Angel avait dit quelque chose qui réanima le trouble de sa partenaire.

"Soit pas idiote, si je suis ce type et que la plus belle femme du monde me fait des avances, soit je lui saute dessus, soit je flaire le piège.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire de moi ?

- Excuse-moi, tu n'es pas idiote !

- Non, après ça ?"

Il ne lui avait pas répondu, mais Cordy avait bien entendu, il l'avait qualifié de "plus belle femme du monde". _Angel me voyait comme telle ?_ Un frisson l'avait parcouru, mais l'enquête qu'ils étaient en train de mener était plus importante pour le moment. Quand ils étaient entrés dans les coulisses, après avoir assommé le gorille qui se tenait à l'entrée, les mots qu'avait dits Angel dans les marches, revinrent à la mémoire de Cordy. Elle y avait réfléchis alors qu'ils déambulaient afin de trouver la sortie.

La loge de la danseuse étoile, ce fut à cet endroit précis que Cordy avait complètement perdu le contrôle. Elle s'était installée devant le miroir, avait touché les quelques objets qui trônait sur la table et son corps et son esprit, s'était enveloppé d'une douce mais toutefois incommodante chaleur. L'esprit de la danseuse étoile avait pris possession d'elle, mais une partie de Cordelia était consciente de tout. Elle s'était retournée quand Angel avait parlé de la chaleur insupportable de la pièce et à ce moment très précis, Cordelia avait ressentie une vague de désir envers celui qui était son patron, son ami. Elle s'était sentie se lever et s'approcher, elle s'était entendue dire ces mots :

"Angel, s'il te plait, je voudrais que tu me déshabilles.

-Quoi, _répondit-il méduser._

- Ce n'est guère qu'un costume de plus. Je veux que tu me vois enfin tel que je suis vraiment."

Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, enfin elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas perdre totalement pied. Les mots d'Angel avaient réussi à la ramener mais plus pour très longtemps. Elle était un peu confuse, mais pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, elle avait préféré en plaisanter.

"Es-ce que je viens de te demander de me déshabiller.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, _dit-il en la désirant du regard._

Il s'était approché d'elle, très près d'elle, elle avait pu sentir son souffle sur son visage et cette sensation l'avait faite vaciller.

- Je t'en pris je... je..."

Et voila, Cordelia avait perdue le contrôle, laissant son corps et son cœur à la merci de la ballerine. Mais elle était consciente de tout, Cordelia avaient ressentie tout ce qu'Angel, enfin ce que l'Angel possédé par l'amant de la ballerine, lui faisait. Ce n'était pas elle qui menait la danse, mais c'était tout de même son corps. Elle avait senti les baisers qu'il lui avait faits à la naissance de la mâchoire, elle avait ressenti l'intensité de son regard, elle avait senti leurs lèvres se frôler et elle c'était surprise à vouloir qu'il l'embrasse. Malgré la possession dont Cordy était victime, elle ressentait des choses, des sensations, ses propres sensations et non celle de la danseuse.

Elle avait envie d'embrasser Angel, de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'attirer tout contre elle. Elle avait sentie l'odeur de chair bruler quand la croix avait touché la peau d'Angel et tout s'était évaporé. La ballerine était partie et une grande gêne c'était emparée d'elle. Enfin pas pour longtemps, l'esprit de la danseuse étoile et celui de son amant étaient très puissant et il avait été très difficile pour notre duo de sortir de la pièce. Elle voulait toucher Angel, elle avait besoin de lui, tout contre elle. Le charme se dissipa une fois sortie de la loge, enfin pas tout à fait.

"Heureusement que ça passe très rapidement" avait-elle dit, mais il n'en était rien. Elle ressentait toujours une forte attirance pour le vampire âmé. _Suis-je vraiment attirée par Angel, ou bien c'est cet esprit qui me joue des tours ?_

***

"Angel ?

- Hey Mec, le feu !

Les voix de Fred et Gunn sortirent Cordelia de ses songes. Elle tourna la tête et vu Angel, le regard perdu dans le lointain.

- Angel, tu peux démarrer, _proposa Cordelia_.

Angel sorti de sa torpeur et regarda Cordy. Il lui sourit timidement puis avança. Malgré tout ses efforts, la soirée qui venait de se passer affectait beaucoup notre cher vampire. Il avait embrassé Cordelia, il l'avait déshabillé, il l'avait caressé. Et la seul chose qu'il voulait faire maintenant, c'était lui dire que malgré toute cette histoire de possession, il ne regrettait absolument pas ce qui c'était passé. Il aurait voulu resté dans cette loge avec elle, il aurait voulu tellement de chose que son statut de vampire maudit empêchait de faire.

Cordelia le regarda du coin de l'œil. Puis ses pensées glissèrent de nouveaux vers les souvenirs de cette soirée.

_Qu'est ce qu'Angel avait voulu me dire dans ce couloir, pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux ?_

Cordelia se replongea dans ses souvenirs, au moment où ils essayaient de trouver une autre sortie. Elle lui avait demandé d'y retourner, retourner dans cette pièce, dans cette loge où ils avaient perdu le contrôle. Au début, en proposant cela, elle n'avait pas pensée qu'à l'enquête, elle s'était rappelé les histoires de fantômes et d'esprits vengeurs à Sunnydale, elle savait que pour résoudre le problème, le seule moyen était d'amené les esprits à leur montrer le chemin.

"Il nous suffit de rejouer la scène, c'est ça ou alors on n'en sortira pas.

- Ouais, mais imagine qu'il n'y ait que ça, qu'il n'y ait plus de dialogue dans cette scène...."

Elle avait pris conscience de l'enjeu de sa proposition. Retourner dans cette pièce, cela voulais dire, laisser la ballerine embrasser son amant. Cela voulait dire qu'elle, Cordelia Chase, allait pouvoir embrasser Angel à nouveau. _Pourquoi avais-je tellement envie de ça ?_

Un trouble c'était emparé d'elle quand Angel lui avait dis que c'était bien eux dans cette pièce. "C'est toi et moi". Cette simple phrase l'avait touchée en plein cœur, elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose, mais il était si nerveux, il tournait autour du pot. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait coupé cours à la conversation, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait plaisanté à propos de l'attitude.

_Pourquoi étais-je tellement impatiente d'y retourner ?_

Une fois à l'intérieur, sa raison avait prit le dessus, elle savait que c'était mal de faire ça, qu'ils pouvaient perdre le contrôle et réveiller le démon qui sommeillait, Angelus. Mais elle s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser, rien n'arriverais, Angel n'atteindrais pas le bonheur parfait. Elle c'était vidé la tête de toute pensée négative et ils avaient essayé de rejouer la scène pour faire venir les amants. Mais ils ne se manifestaient pas. Quand ils s'étaient embrasser aussi froidement que possible, Cordelia n'avait pas supporté. Une sorte de frustration l'avait envahi et bien malgré elle, elle avait embrassé Angel avec passion comme elle aurait voulu que ça se passe réellement. _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait faire ?_

Elle embrassait Angel, mais elle n'était pas possédée, enfin pas encore. Elle avait profité de la situation, avait fait croire à Angel que la ballerine la possédait alors qu'il n'en était rien, enfin pas au début.

Elle s'était demandé si Angel profitait lui aussi de la situation. Si elle n'était pas encore possédée, lui non plus. Ce baiser, mettait-il en scène les esprits, ou tout bonnement Angel et Cordelia. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à ça, car son esprit était cette fois-ci entièrement contrôlé par la danseuse étoile.

Elle s'était allongée sur ce canapé, les mains d'Angel parcourant son corps. Ses lèvres la couvrant de baisers. Elle avait ressenti le désir l'envahir, elle, au contact d'Angel, de ses mains, de ses lèvres, de son corps sur elle.

Quand l'Angel possédé lui avait enlevé sa robe, Cordelia avait voulu dire stop, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle était enfermée dans son propre corps, le désir attisé par les baisers d'Angel sur son ventre.

Soudain tout s'était envolé, les laquais étaient apparus, la ballerine avait montré le chemin et tout le charme avait été rompu. S'en était suivi une bagarre avec deux laquais aux figures hideuses. Une fois sorti de la loge, Cordelia et Angel étaient restés très silencieux. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent les autres.

***

La voiture se gara devant l'hôtel, tout le monde sorti, mais Cordelia n'avait toujours pas émergé de ses pensées. Elle repensait toujours à Angel, à ses mains, à sa peau si froide mais tellement douce, à ses lèvres.

Une main se posa sur son épaule dénudé, elle reconnue tout de suite la main d'Angel. Elle frissonna, non pas de la froideur de sa peau contre la sienne, mais des souvenirs et des sensations que ce simple contact faisait renaitre en elle.

" On est arrivé, tu viens ?

- Oui j'arrive tout de suite !"

Elle le regarda franchir le portail, traversé la petite cours et entrer dans l'hôtel. Elle le trouva terriblement sexy, dans son costume.

Quand elle sortie de la voiture et qu'elle referma la portière, elle savait qu'elle avait profité de la situation. Mais elle ne voulait pas se blâmer, elle n'en éprouvait aucun remord. Elle savait de toute manière qu'Angel n'éprouverais jamais rien pour elle. Ils avaient une relation de travail, ils étaient aussi amis mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle le trouvait sexy, certes, elle adorait sa compagnie mais il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Ils s'étaient embrasser, ils avaient faillit coucher ensemble, mais ça ne changerais rien à leur relation. Cette soirée avait révélé un Angel désirable, sexy et très doué embrassé, mais elle devait oublier ça. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, ce n'était pas eux, quoi qu'Angel lui avait dis le contraire. Avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Avait-il aimé cette soirée comme elle l'avait aimé ? Etaient-ils plus que des amis ? Es-ce qu'elle ressentait des choses pour lui ? Es-ce qu'il l'aim.....

_Mais pourquoi se posait-elle tant de question ? _

* * *

Août 2007

© Nanieblue

Qu'en pensez-vous???


End file.
